Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for testing wooden utility poles to determine whether they are structurally sound. More particularly, it relates to a method in which infrared radiation emanating from the length of a utility pole or a substantial proportion thereof is converted to visible form, such radiation is viewed, and disparities in the infrared radiation and/or visible patterns thereof are noted (which usually indicate structurally unsound areas of a pole, such as those wherein the wood has rotted or become porous, or in which internal cavities are present).